


A hot shower (and an even hotter mandalorian)

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU where the reader is part of the small mandalorian gang that meets Mando, Bo-Katan in the mandalorian is milf material, F/F, Smut, just saying, when Fergie said I got that milf money she was talking about Bo-Katan, yes I know this will never happen irl that's why I wrote it as a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: The reader (a tired mandalorian) is shocked to discover Bo-Katan in the shower.  After offering to bang her, Bo-Katan proceeds to make good on her promise.Basically hot shower sex with a female reader.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Reader, Bo-Katan Kryze/female reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	A hot shower (and an even hotter mandalorian)

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as Bo-Katan took her helmet off in episode three, I knew I had to write this.
> 
> also, why are there no fics for Bo-Katan/reader?? I am upsetti

With a groan, you plopped down onto your bed. Every single muscle in your body ached and you just wanted to fall asleep right there. But first your armor had to be removed. The thought of a shower also flickered through your mind.

When was the last time you had washed? Was it two days? Maybe three?

All the missions that you had been going on had finally started to take their toll on your body. Your leader, Bo-Katan, had driven the small team to complete more and more tasks, but there was only so far a human body could go.

Deep down, you knew that no matter how hard a job was, you would complete it. Bo-Katan could quite literally order you to your death and you would comply. Her commanding presence and fearsome voice were enough to make anyone snap to attention.

They also caused you to feel slightly weak at the knees.

Trying to shake the image of her smirking face from your mind, you stripped to your underclothes before heading to the shower.

Steam billowed in your face as soon as you opened the door. Someone else was already there. You resisted the urge to groan. The one time you actually came to the showers and they were occupied? Whatever. You’d just try to ignore the other person.

Squinting, you crept through the fog, trying to avoid whoever else was in there. A flash of orange caught your vision and your head suddenly felt as foggy as the room. It was Bo-Katan.

Her back was turned towards you. Muscles rippled across her scarred back as she carded her fingers through her short hair. Water dripped down her skin, inviting your eyes to follow it down, down, down.

Heat rushed to your cheeks as you took in the sight of her thick legs, her rugged skin, her firm ass.

Your gaze slowly travelled back up her body. Bo-Katan flexed her large arms as she rubbed small circles of soap onto her bare skin. The realization of what you were doing suddenly struck you. 

What would your leader think if she knew that you were gaping at her in the showers? Hastily, you took a step backwards, and slipped on the tiled floor. Landing with a smack, you couldn’t help but cry out.

Without turning, Bo-Katan asked, “how long were you planning on standing there?”

You weren’t hurt from the fall, but your brain seemed to have stopped working anyway. “Umm.”

Her orange hair whipped about her face as she turned to face you. With a hand on her hip, she said, “please. Don’t play dumb with me, although it must be easy.”

“Sorry, I was just coming to shower? And I didn’t know you were here.”

She gave a dismissive wave. “It doesn’t matter why you where here. What I want to know is why you were gawking at me for nearly five minutes.”

Your already red face flushed even darker. “Sorry,” you mumbled, “I just, well, think you’re really pretty?”

One of her straight eyebrows shot upwards.

“I mean,” you tried backpedaling, “I just really respect you. And want to be like you. Also you’re super hot.”

Embarrassment flooded through you. Why did you say that? Your brain always seemed to stop functioning around pretty women but now it was barely even there.

A familiar smirk spread across Bo-Katan’s face as she flicked stray hairs away from her face. The steam in the room covered parts of her dripping body, teasing you with glimpses of what was before you.

“So,” she finally broke the silence, “you want me to fuck you?”

If your brain had short-circuited before now it was officially blown up. Your idol, part-time crush, and leader was offering to fuck you? Yes please.

Frantically, you nodded your head.

“Alright,” she nodded towards you, “strip.”

You had forgotten about the scanty underclothes you were still wearing, but now you nearly ripped them off in your haste to comply. Her low voice sent shivers up your spine, even in the warm room. Once you were undressed, you stood before her, nearly trembling from anticipation.

Bo-Katan’s shimmering green eyes trailed down your body, drinking up your appearance. Her face betrayed no emotion, but you hoped she approved. Your heart sped up as she suddenly approached you with powerful strides.

Still, she didn’t touch you yet. Instead, Bo-Katan placed her lips close to your ear and whispered, “face the wall and place your hands on it. Be sure to leave your legs spread for me.”

Stepping back, she crossed her arms and nodded towards the tiled wall. Water poured around you as you hastened to obey. Positioning your hands against the wall, you arched your back, spreading your legs apart as wide as you dared.

Droplets ran down your skin as anticipation danced along your body. Bo-Katan’s breath was suddenly on your back as she exhaled slowly against you. Chills broke out across your body as she moved lower, still blowing gently on you.

Her calloused hands ghosted over the small of your back, applying the slightest amount of pressure. You could hear her shifting as she suddenly stood. Although you weren’t short, your commander was still taller than you by a couple of inches.

Bo-Katan’s fingers glided over your arms before settling into a light grip around your neck. One of her legs slotted itself between your outstretched thighs and she pressed her soaking body flush against your back.

This was really happening. Your idol, and smoking hot leader, was pressed against you in the shower, about to fuck you. It couldn’t get much better than this.

You pressed up against her leg, trying to gain friction from its position. Bo-Katan settled her hands on your hips and gripped them firmly. She began sliding her leg back and forth between your legs, barely brushing against your clit each time.

She moved her body alongside yours, pressing her breasts to your back. Then, suddenly, she pressed her teeth to your shoulder, nipping your skin. Gasping at the bite, you arched your back, causing your pussy to slide against her leg and press even closer to her body. 

Bo-Katan chuckled as she peppered small kisses over the bite mark. You wanted to be upset but couldn’t bring yourself to, when the bite had honestly felt amazing. You wished her teeth would sink into you again, but instead her hands snaked around your body.

You watched, transfixed, as her hands began squeezing your breasts. Her body pushed you against the wall and the coolness of the tile contrasted sharply with the warmth of her hands. Your nipples were rapidly growing hard and as Bo-Katan’s fingers continued fondling them, they grew even more sensitive.

One hand suddenly left your breasts and your mind was still clear enough to be disappointed, but once she began stroking your clit you didn’t care anymore. She continued grinding against you, one hand trailing around your body with lazy caresses and the other playing with your throbbing clit.

You were desperate for more, but she seemed to be taking her time teasing you.

“Please,” you whimpered, “just fuck me already.”

“Who’s in command here?” Bo-Katan hissed in your ear.

Her voice was deep, with an air of one who knew they were in control. You couldn’t help but let out a small moan at her words. Seeming to enjoy your response, Bo-Katan shifted so that both her hands were at your pussy.

You were already so wet, so ready for her to fuck you. You could feel her fingers gently prod at your entrance before she slid two inside. It felt so right, so filling. Rolling your hips, you rode her fingers as she began to slowly scissor them.

A moan escaped your lips. Everything was so warm, so close, so perfect. Bo-Katan continued rubbing your clit, her motions gradually speeding up as you grew frantic for release. Before you could approach climax, however, she removed her hands from your body.

“Turn around. Back against the wall.”

You had never moved so fast in your life. Your pussy still throbbed from her touches, and ached with the need to be filled. Bo-Katan’s face hovered inches from yours. She placed a finger against your lips before sliding downwards.

Placing her palms on your trembling thighs, she spread them apart, half supporting you against the wall. Instead of touching you with her hands, she leaned her face close, and flicked her tongue against your clit.

Your hands automatically buried themselves in her hair, as she steadied your thighs with her muscled arms.

“Oh fuck,” you gasped.

She continued her slow methodical licks, tracing every inch of your pussy with her tongue. The strokes were so warm and as she pressed her velvet tongue slightly into your wet pussy, you felt as though you might float away. Every inch of your skin burned with sensitivity and you felt like she had lit you on fire.

Bo-Katan brought her whole face close before taking your clit into her mouth. Her lips felt deliciously warm against your pussy and you couldn’t help but thrust slightly at her face. Tightening their grip on her orange hair, your fingers clenched as she kept swirling her tongue on your swollen clit.

You could feel her experimental touch as she pressed three fingers against your dripping folds. It didn’t take long before she was curling them inside of you, while still twisting her tongue around your clit. You were close. So very close to the edge that she was pushing you to.

“Bo-Katan,” you whimpered, “I, I’m going to cum if you keep doing that.”

Her response was to drive her fingers even harder into you. The pace of her tongue picked up as well and it was all you could do to brace yourself against to her face and not fall over. Your body tensed as it neared the climax.

Every nerve in your body was on fire. Being pressed up against the wall of a shower while your hot commander ate you out was not how you expected your day to end but were you complaining? Absolutely not.

Bo-Katan curled her fingers again, driving you to the fast-approaching edge. Pressing her tongue against your clit was all she needed to do to push you over. Your grip on her hair tightened as you cried out her name to the echoing shower walls.

She continued her movements, pumping her fingers into your spent body. Clenching tightly around her, you gasped as you finally came. Your body heaved with sharp breaths as you slowly came down from the height she had taken you to.

Pulling her fingers from you dripping pussy, Bo-Katan stood, facing you again. She thrust her hand against your mouth.

“Lick them clean,” she whispered, with a slight smirk.

You took her fingers into your mouth, slowly sucking on them, maintaining eye contact with her all the while. Her green eyes glittered as she swirled her fingers in your mouth, before finally extracting them.

Turning away, Bo-Katan strode towards the exit, her naked body shining with water droplets. 

“I expect to see you first thing in the morning at training,” she called as she exited the showers.

Slumping against the wall, you tried to catch your breath. That had been one hell of an experience and you weren’t ready for it to be over yet. Trailing your fingers towards your clit, you slowly began to rub it.

“Yes ma’am,” you murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways,,,stan hot milfs who would kill you in two seconds,,


End file.
